


Monologue

by PhilenaP



Series: Microcosmos 缩影系列 [5]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 现代AU缩影系列第四篇莱杨和知道了他们恋情的亲朋好友的反应





	1. Chapter 1

“我开始怀疑我是不是不受伯伦希尔的喜欢了，明明我给她了那么多胡萝卜，她也不让我摸摸她。”  
可能是被纯白的伯伦希尔嫌弃了的缪拉已经放弃了摸一摸自己朋友莱因哈特的爱马的想法，他在征得了骑手的同意之后有幸让斩获了不少冠军荣誉的巴巴罗萨载着自己绕着场地跑了一圈。等到他下来的时候，巴巴罗萨还亲昵地从他这里讨了一个苹果吃。缪拉摸着巴巴罗萨那在阳光下有些泛红的棕色皮毛，那感觉就像在触摸一块最好的丝绸布料。但是一旁的伯伦希尔却只让莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯摸毛，每当缪拉伸出手想试一试的时候，白色的伯伦希尔都会躲到一边去。  
“伯伦希尔的脾气可是不小，和她的主人一样，现在我很相信什么样的马会选择什么样的主人了。”齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯从缪拉的手里接过了巴巴罗萨的缰绳，缪拉在心里默默地赞同了这位明星运动员说的这句话，看看巴巴罗萨的好脾气，再看看伯伦希尔，他仿佛看到了齐格飞和莱因哈特两个人。“要去喝杯咖啡，或者其他的饮料吗，今天有点凉，我觉得一杯热巧克力可能会让你们感觉好一点？”  
莱因哈特点了点头，虽然缪拉非常想再让巴巴罗萨载着自己在场地里跑一圈，让他自己产生那么一点点自己也是职业马术运动员的错觉。但是看在莱因哈特执意想要回去喝一杯热巧克力的份上，缪拉就只能放弃了自己的这一点小小的愿望。他回头看了一眼被工作人员牵走的巴巴罗萨和伯伦希尔，这的确是一项奢侈的运动，缪拉在心里感慨着，在羡慕的同时想了一下自己的收入和存款，也许当自己赚了一大笔钱之后，再去艾默湖畔的黑尔兴养几匹马。现在，他能做的只是偶尔到自己的朋友莱因哈特这边来过过瘾。  
齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯从安妮罗杰那里学会了不少做莱因哈特喜爱的热量爆棚的饮料的方法，缪拉和莱因哈特坐在靠近落地窗边的小桌子旁，等待着在厨房里忙碌的主人把三份热巧克力端上桌。缪拉本来想要去厨房里帮忙，但是被吉尔菲艾斯客气地“请”回了会客厅。“吉尔菲艾斯在厨房里和姐姐一样，不喜欢任何人插手他的领地。”缪拉听到坐在自己对面的莱因哈特笑着给自己饿解释了原因。他知道莱因哈特并不太喜欢叫齐格飞的名字，而称呼他的朋友的姓氏也不是因为关系的疏远。就缪拉所知，吉尔菲艾斯不会在意莱因哈特叫他什么，吉尔菲艾斯愿意接受自己的朋友（还是自己未婚妻的弟弟）给他的一切。  
“告诉我你是在刷推特而不是在和别人聊天，你自从坐到这里之后就一直抱着你的手机傻笑，让我怀疑你是不是一个刚刚开始谈恋爱的中学生。”缪拉在桌子底下稍稍地碰了碰莱因哈特的膝盖，这张桌子并不大，图片报的记者可以轻易地做出这种小动作。被问到的年轻国王像是被电到一样把自己的手机屏幕朝下扣到了方格桌布上，这间郊外的房子虽说一直是用作吉尔菲艾斯的训练场地的附属住宅，但是装饰风格还是遵循了安妮罗杰的审美。缪拉捕捉到了他脸上一闪而过的表情变化，知道自己说的没错。  
巧克力的味道从厨房飘到了会客厅里，吉尔菲艾斯端着托盘的样子让他看起来不像是这个国家的马术明星、公主的未婚夫，倒像是在阿姆斯特丹的咖啡馆打工的普通人了。缪拉从椅子上起来，帮忙拿过了两杯饮料放在自己和莱因哈特的面前。说实话他自己更想喝一杯咖啡，但是看在莱因哈特坚持要喝“属于冬天的热巧克力”的份上，他也就不好意思让吉尔菲艾斯准备两种饮料（虽然事后吉尔菲艾斯对他说其实他自己也想喝咖啡）。  
“圣诞马上就要到了，莱因哈特你今年的圣诞演说准备的怎么样了？”  
吉尔菲艾斯坐到了缪拉的旁边，这位莱因哈特从小的密友总是知道这位年轻的国王的软肋。莱因哈特无奈地叹了口气，似乎正在冒着珍珠热气的热巧克力也不能拯救莱因哈特了。“你真是个残忍的人，吉尔菲艾斯，我真是看错了你二十二年，之前我一直都认为你是这个世界上最温柔脾气最好的人，然后你现在就要这样伤害我……”  
“好了，莱因哈特你不需要去歌剧院里给大家表演圣诞剧目，你是不是根本还没有准备自己的演说，这可是会让期待每年国王演说的民众们失望的。”  
“反正每年也都是那些内阁大臣们告诉助理写好稿子然后让我背下来，每年两次的演讲简直比让我一周内飞两次纽约还要累。”  
“对于大家来说，你说什么也许并不重要，只不过国王的圣诞演讲是和热红酒一样的一种传统，没有的话就感觉圣诞缺了点什么一样。”  
“我下次要向内阁提议，让你来替我做圣诞演讲，全国知名的运动明星、公主的未婚夫，怎么听起来也比一个被媒体描写为‘除了和首相对着干之外毫无亮点’的国王要吸引人的多。”  
“你生气了，莱因哈特。”  
“那是因为你在故意挑我会生气的话题，吉尔菲艾斯。你听起来越来越像姐姐了，真不知道是因为你们两个在一起的时间太长了还是怎么样，我现在真的是相信夫妻两个会越来越像这个道理了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯和缪拉互相看了对方一眼，笑了笑，热巧克力的气味弥漫在空气的每一个分子当中。在这个沉默的当口，莱因哈特又拿起了自己的手机，不知道在和谁聊得火热。缪拉耸了耸肩，他看到了吉尔菲艾斯给他使的眼神，虽然吉尔菲艾斯只比莱因哈特大了一点点，但是缪拉总是有一种吉尔菲艾斯一直在扮演莱因哈特的兄长的错觉。他当然知道吉尔菲艾斯暗示他说些什么，当他喝了一口甜的有些发腻的巧克力之后，终于带着吉尔菲艾斯和安妮罗杰的重托开了口。  
“莱因哈特你到底在和谁聊天，连巧克力都不喝了。”  
缪拉已经做好了多种准备，因为吉尔菲艾斯给他的眼神里充满了嘱托，他甚至拿出了报道难缠的转会窗口新闻的精神，万一莱因哈特岔开话题或者跟他绕圈子，他要做好一个记者的自我修养。但是莱因哈特总是给他意料之外的回答。  
“我在和我在伦敦的男朋友聊天。”  
叮的一声，吉尔菲艾斯毫无风度地把自己搅巧克力的勺子碰到了陶瓷杯子的杯壁。他马上意识到了自己动作的失礼，把勺子拿出来放到一边，掩饰般地喝了一口热巧克力。缪拉张了张嘴，却什么都没说出来。这对于图片报的记者来说真的是一个少见的场景。  
“莱因哈特，我希望你没跟我们开玩笑。”  
吉尔菲艾斯尽量用上了自己平静的语气，但是缪拉知道吉尔菲艾斯肯定心里有着无数的疑问。于是他选择等莱因哈特回答了吉尔菲艾斯之后再见机行事。  
“当然没有。我不会拿这种事和你们开玩笑。”  
这让吉尔菲艾斯和缪拉再一次陷入了沉默，他们知道上一次是什么结果，而他们不想让他们年轻的国王重蹈覆辙。缪拉盯着自己面前那杯已经开始渐渐变凉的热巧克力，不知道该说些什么。他的朋友似乎太容易就把自己投入到一段感情中去，而他不想去想象可能的结果。  
“莱因哈特……”  
“我知道你们想说什么，但是，别拿奥贝斯坦那一套来教导我了。”  
“我没想要像奥贝斯坦那样，我只是……”现在叹气的变成吉尔菲艾斯了，缪拉看出来这位可能在马术三项赛的赛场上所向披靡的战士现在遇到了属于他自己的滑铁卢。这个时候缪拉和吉尔菲艾斯都希望现在安妮罗杰出现在这里，一切就会变得稍微容易一点，可能只有一点。  
“至少告诉我们你在伦敦的男朋友是谁，我希望你没有真的像毕典菲尔特开玩笑的那样，因为总是在入境的时候麻烦法伦海特大使就和大使有了感情。”这句话说完之后缪拉就意识到了自己可能说了这辈子最差的一个笑话。吉尔菲艾斯在桌子下面轻轻拍了拍他的膝盖，这简直就是在告诉他“你再说下去可能就把一切都搞砸了，大记者”。  
“大英图书馆的欧洲近代史研究员，杨威利博士。”莱因哈特说的就像是在他出席的那些无聊会议上的嘉宾介绍。当吉尔菲艾斯还在小声地说“是个英国人啊”的时候，缪拉表现出了自己作为一个记者的自我修养，他迅速地拿出自己的手机登上了谷歌学术开始搜这位“杨威利博士”的相关简介和学术著作。  
“看来安妮罗杰说的没错，让你去参加一些历史文化和艺术相关的活动还是有必要的。至少你可能对历史没多少兴趣，但是现在你对历史学家有兴趣也不错。”  
现在成了自己口中的“抱着手机看个不停”缪拉依旧沉浸在自己眼前这份杨威利博士的谷歌学术档案里，他对杨博士研究的二十世纪欧盟近代史没什么兴趣，他只是想知道这位能让莱因哈特大方地承认“是自己男朋友”的人到底是何方神圣。当吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己已经不知道该聊些什么，气氛又一次陷入沉默之后，缪拉才终于把自己的手机放到了一边，学着刚才吉尔菲艾斯叹气的样子，用听起来像是奥贝斯坦首相的语气说了一句，“莱因哈特我对你这次的恋情还是持一种悲观态度。”  
如果是别人，那么这句话真的是听起来十分没有礼貌，虽然他们不是那种说话喜欢绕圈子的英国人，但是这句话用荷兰的标准来评判也是太过直白了些。吉尔菲艾斯有些紧张地看着缪拉，似乎已经在自己的心里做好了一万种应急预案。  
“啊？”年轻的国王已经喝完了他面前的那一杯热巧克力，有些不解地歪头看着记者缪拉。“你的悲观态度是哪里来的？”  
“一个比你大九岁的英国历史学博士，莱因哈特，我真的怀疑你是不是有恋父情结……”  
如果不是吉尔菲艾斯马上站起来，对着两个人说了句“奈特哈尔你要不和我一起去刷杯子吧”，事态可能会变得难以收场。吉尔菲艾斯在心里默默地批评了缪拉的语言水平，作为一个阿姆斯特丹大学传媒专业的高材生，刚才缪拉的这一番话简直让吉尔菲艾斯开始怀疑阿姆斯特丹大学的教学水平和图片报的媒介素养。  
“你应该相信莱因哈特的判断，奈特哈尔。”吉尔菲艾斯把三个杯子放进洗碗机里，按下了启动的按钮，他靠在操作台旁边，看着站在对面不知道该干什么的缪拉。缪拉端详着操作台上的这些瓶瓶罐罐，他自己并不经常下厨房，但是这不妨碍他对各种各样的美食抱有极大的兴趣。“他知道自己想要什么样的感情，你要对他有信心，你看到可能只是这个历史博士的简历，但是莱因哈特不会因为简历上写了什么就去爱上那个人不是吗？”  
“就算是认识了很长时间，也不代表什么。”缪拉尖锐地指出了问题的所在，“看看之前有人都做了什么吧，我现在是不愿意相信这位杨博士，至少在现在的观点下。”  
“也许你应该和这位杨博士见一面，替我们看看这位杨博士到底是什么样的一个人。”

圣诞节对于杨来说又是一个平淡无奇的假期，他像几年前一样再次拜访了位于格拉斯哥的亚典波罗家，亚典波罗的外婆拿手的洋葱鱼汤还是像之前一样让人印象深刻。只不过这一次亚典波罗的妈妈并没有再次暗示自己的儿子和杨之间的关系，让杨松了一口气。他窝在沙发里，元帅学着他的样子趴在旁边，尾巴有意无意地扫着杨的胳膊。杨拿着自己的平板电脑，莱因哈特总是喜欢在他看论文的时候在聊天软件上找他聊天。这严重影响了杨的阅读进度，当他看着莱因哈特抱怨完圣诞演讲的稿件一年比一年难念之后，才意识到自己这半天只看了半页论文。开着的电视里传来女王圣诞演讲的声音，按照莱因哈特的说法，他的圣诞演讲都是提前录好的。  
亚典波罗的二姐端着两杯红茶坐到了杨的旁边，杨放下自己的平板电脑说了声谢谢，这位和她的弟弟一样的记者看着电视上女王的圣诞演讲，说的话却和圣诞演讲没有一点关系。“杨，你有没有兴趣带达斯提去你家过你们中国的新年？”  
杨一时半会没有反应过来亚典波罗的姐姐说的是什么，他抓了抓自己的头发，元帅醒了过来，喵喵叫了两声窜到了亚典波罗的姐姐的怀里。和达斯提·亚典波罗一样有着雀斑和铁灰色头发的姐姐揉着喜马拉雅猫的毛，看了一眼一脸迷茫的杨，给出了自己的解释。只不过这个原因让杨有一点点惊讶。  
“达斯提一直都想到你家去看看，不过你从来没邀请他去过。”  
在惊讶之后，杨有些不好意思地先是道了歉。“我的父母总是不在家里，他们几乎连圣诞节都不过，但是达斯提从来也没和我说过……”最后这半句他几乎就是自言自语，甚至都不如元帅的呼噜声大。他知道亚典波罗虽然是个活泼开朗甚至有些反叛精神的记者，但是这不意味着达斯提·亚典波罗是个会轻易把自己的所有情绪都展现在他面前的人。  
“可能是因为他想让你去发现他的想法，他不是那种会把自己的需求和想法直接说出来的性格，就像他一开始也是怎么也不承认自己想做一个记者，他也不会承认父亲是他一直以来的榜样。” 那双和达斯提·亚典波罗十分相像的翠绿色眼睛盯着杨，让杨有一种自己的室友正看着自己的错觉，“你对他来说很重要，他对我说过，只不过我觉得他应该永远也不会对你说。”  
“如果达斯提不会觉得我老爹的那些过中国新年的习俗太无聊的话，我会请他到家里去看一看的。”杨笑着从亚典波罗的姐姐手中接过了可能又长胖了一点点的元帅，大毛球的四只爪子在空中乱动着，但是最后还是被杨抱在了膝盖上。“原谅我一直都没注意到他的这些想法。”  
“我希望他还来得及，没有拖到太晚。”亚典波罗的姐姐说完这句意味深长的话，翠绿色的眼睛里是杨读不懂的神色。“可能吧。”他只能给出这种模棱两可的回答，因为他也不知道具体的答案是什么。  
杨在晚餐之后躺回到了床上看着莱因哈特发给他的圣诞演讲的照片，图片的水印告诉他这是年轻的皇帝从电视台的推特上直接保存下来的。年轻人穿着正装，但是并没有像在图书馆那次一样系着橙色的领带，身后的墙壁上挂着他自己和安妮罗杰公主的两张照片。另一张照片是每年都会发布的，王室成员的圣诞合影，金发的国王站在他的姐姐安妮罗杰公主坐着的椅子旁边，而另一边站着的是公主的未婚夫，同时也是莱因哈特的好朋友齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。  
“我希望你在忙完这一天之后还有时间吃一顿不错的圣诞晚餐。”杨迅速地在平板电脑上打出了这句话，他又想起了今天晚上他吃过的，亚典波罗的外婆给他的苏格兰传统晚餐，这次回去他和亚典波罗可能都要瘦不少。“如果每天都吃达斯提的外婆做的饭，我可能肚子上就一点多余的脂肪也没有了。”  
“你去达斯提·亚典波罗家里过圣诞了？”这是杨收到的回复，他也不知道为什么莱因哈特的重点放在了他在哪里过圣诞上。明明他只是想抱怨一下苏格兰传统的圣诞晚餐实在是不合他的胃口。不过下一句莱因哈特就把话题转了回来，年轻人告诉他虽然这一天忙的中午只吃了半个三明治，但是晚上还是有不错的圣诞晚餐。最后他还收到了莱因哈特发来的一个苹果派的图片。  
“这是吉尔菲艾斯第一次和我还有姐姐拍这种圣诞的王室成员照片，在之前他和姐姐没有订婚的时候我想让他一起来拍，但是首相和其他内阁成员们都不同意。”杨看着出现在屏幕上的这行字，又翻回去看了一下刚刚莱因哈特发给他的照片，他能够看到年轻的国王脸上洋溢着的笑容，很明显，这比在图书馆一脸无聊的莱因哈特看起来有活力多了。

时间流失的速度似乎比巴巴罗萨奔跑的速度还要快。杨在一个有些混乱的冬季里过完了混乱新年以及中国新年，发现在春天的时候迎接他的不仅仅是上升的温度还有即将盛开的水仙花，还有大英图书馆和他的朋友华尔特·冯·先寇布就职的歌德学院一起合办的德国文学展览和研讨会。  
如果让杨做出选择，他可能会选择再举办十次尼德兰地区古文献展也不想办什么德国文学展览和研讨会。他坐在由德语文学专家先寇布主持的“施笃姆作品中的诗意”这个小型报告会的后排，强忍住自己打呵欠的冲动，这个屋子实在是太小了，如果他没有忍住打了个呵欠，那么先寇布先生一定会看到他，然后在下次一起聚餐的时候把这件事告诉所有人。于是他拿着自己的圆珠笔在摊开的那本笔记本的空白页上随手写写画画，那个红色的笔记本和他之前送给莱因哈特的那一本是一样的。他觉得自己的意识已经偏离了自己的身体，写下的那些奇怪的文字是一种法语、英语、中文和他知道的其他语言的混合，最后一个词是一个歪歪扭扭的荷兰语的“自由”。  
“杨，你在上班吗，我现在在城市机场，有一个晚上的休息时间，明天早上回阿姆斯特丹，我能和你见一面吗？”  
让人昏昏欲睡的报告会结束之后，杨打开自己的手机，发现了莱因哈特给他的留言。这时候先寇布过来揽过杨的肩膀，热情地邀请他晚上一起去南岸那边喝两杯，并且顺便掀起了一把哈克尼的酒吧的水准。  
“谢谢你的好意，但是我今天晚上真的有约了。”杨有些不好意思地说着，这让先寇布感到有些惊讶，在平时，作为一个单身汉的杨是不会拒绝这种出去喝两杯的建议的。当然，离他家越近的酒吧越好。  
“你该不是要去和什么绝世美女约会吧，那我可要反思一下是不是辜负了哪位姑娘的期待。”  
“啊，不，只是有个朋友过来了，约我一起吃一顿晚餐。”  
先寇布没说什么，杨摆了摆手，邀请他下次一起参加他们的“是，大臣”之夜，并且无情地出卖了卡介伦下次要请客的情报。  
如果说杨认为他在这一天的脑子不太灵光，那么他会把所有的原因归结为下午参加了先寇布的那一场报告会。他和莱因哈特在伦敦城的一家小餐厅里吃了一顿简单的晚餐，他和莱因哈特都不是对食物特别挑剔的人。不过苏格兰传统的圣诞晚餐除外，杨默默地在心里做了补充。随着春天的不断靠近，夜幕降临的时间也在一点点错后。他在晚餐之后提出要送年轻的国王回去，但是这个提议受到了莱因哈特的反驳。最后杨发现自己和莱因哈特站在千禧桥上，靠着白色的栏杆，看着左手边教堂巨大的穹顶。而年轻的国王则站在他旁边，看向他的方向，和他身后的旧电站。  
“已经不早了，你明天不是还有航班要执飞吗？”他再一次小心翼翼地提出了自己的议案，并且希望这次不要收到国王陛下的反驳。  
“但是我想和你单独多聊一会儿。”  
“如果你把站在桥上看泰晤士河叫做‘聊天’的话，莱因哈特，那我们还不如在聊天软件上聊天更有效率。”  
年轻人有些不悦地拽过了他的手腕，杨注意到年轻人的手指有些凉，可能是河上起了风的缘故。“我想和我很久没见过的男朋友多呆一会儿，这点小小的愿望皇家航空就不能满足我吗？”  
杨下意识地想要缩回自己的手，但是他发现自己的手腕被年轻人牢牢攥住了。他抬头看着莱因哈特蓝色的眼睛，这可能是先寇布下午念叨过的什么，诗意的体现，他不清楚。年轻人吻了他，但是他只能听见桥上的风声混杂河面上的汽笛声，和他胸腔里的心跳声大声地共鸣着。


	2. Chapter 2

奈特哈尔·缪拉一直都不喜欢出差，尤其是在他想享受一个美好的假期之前的临时出差。虽然他已经和总部的负责人说了不知道多少次，他是驻派在阿姆斯特丹的记者没错，主要负责荷比卢地区的新闻事件，但是他并不是一个专职的体育记者。但是负责人就好像没有听到他的抱怨一样，在听说派驻伦敦的记者因为生病而无法去报道即将进行的欧洲杯预选赛英格兰主场对荷兰的赛前新闻发布会时，想到的第一个解决方案就是把派驻在阿姆斯特丹的缪拉派去救火。所以当缪拉刚刚收拾好自己的行李准备去特里尔看望一下老朋友顺便度过一个悠闲的周末的时候收到主编临时发来的消息让他去伦敦加班，他几乎用上了自己所知的所有脏话来攻击这位毁了他周末的上司。随后他还是向命运低了头，邮箱里发给他的媒体邀请函和机票预订单告诉他，除了接受这不公的命运之外，他能够接受的还有为期三天的伦敦标准伙食。  
“你能想象吗，齐格飞，我的周末从一个美妙的特里尔乡村假期，有绝佳的白葡萄酒和奶油炖鸡相伴，变成了去伦敦出差，可能只能吃媒体中心提供的午餐还有超市里的三明治。我内心受到的伤害可能只有去伊维萨蹦上一个星期的迪才能缓解。”缪拉在打印好了媒体邀请函、登机牌和酒店预订单之后顺便在通讯软件上给显示在线的齐格飞发了条消息来昭告天下自己的不幸遭遇，顺便想获得一波来自朋友的安慰。在这种情况下，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯是最好的人选，没有之一。  
“如果你想参加电子音乐会的话，下个月有国王日的庆典活动，上次你错过了，这次我们可以一起去。”这是缪拉收到的第一条回复，他又想起了去年的国王日庆典，如果他没有被主编临时叫回德国去加薪，他可能真的会和吉尔菲艾斯和毕典菲尔特他们一起去参加那些大型的电音派对。但是他转念一想，如果现在他能够回到过去，回到去年春天在阿姆斯特丹举办的大型派对现场，他可能会抢在所有人之前照着罗严塔尔那张脸来一拳。“莱因哈特对我说他这个周末也会在伦敦，他现在可能已经过去了，他要出席那场被媒体渲染成‘谁输了谁就回家看电视’的预选赛生死战。他可能会告诉你伦敦还是有一些好吃的餐厅的。”  
“我对莱因哈特的选择现在没有一点信心。”缪拉在这一层的咖啡机给自己煮了一杯口味不怎么样但是聊胜于无的咖啡，这种出现在办公室的咖啡机不就是为了挽救这些咖啡因循环系统中血液浓度过高的加班人士的生命而存在的吗。他看到吉尔菲艾斯给他的第二条回复，马上把刚煮好的咖啡放到一边，弯腰在键盘上敲下了自己的回复。他叹了口气，又喝了一大口咖啡，那些劣质咖啡豆的味道充满了他的整个口腔。莱因哈特是他的朋友，缪拉盯着自己打出来的这一行字，从他们还是17岁的大学新生和22岁的学校网站新闻维护员的时候就开始了，那个时候他们不是国王，也不是小有名气的记者。缪拉想起了他们之前一起去荷兰马术大师赛的场景，那个时候他们在冬天分享两个冰淇凌球，谈论的更多是飞行员执照的考试还有刚刚上映的新电影，他不会为了莱因哈特担心太多，因为他年轻的朋友似乎永远不会为什么事情而感到烦恼。“他总是说我们之前想要把他关在一个玻璃盒子里，做一个好看但是没有自由的摆件，但是我现在宁愿自己当初那样做了。”  
“你听起来像是一个温和版的‘奥贝斯坦首相’了，奈特哈尔，你不如和莱因哈特联系一下，我记得你们也有一段时间没见过了吧。”  
“是的，多亏了我的上司给我派的这些工作，我觉得我都可以吃住在办公室里了。好不容易盼来的休息也被加班无情地占据了。” 缪拉一口气喝完了自己手边的这杯咖啡，那些咖啡因在他的循环系统里快乐地唱着歌，稀释了那些过多的血液，这位热爱工作的巴伐利亚好小伙现在终于觉得自己再一次活了过来。如果说他刚刚感觉自己又一次获得了生命，那么吉尔菲艾斯回复他的话就让缪拉开始怀疑自己是不是做了一个梦，醒来之后他还是可以去享受特里尔的乡村周末，而不是去伦敦出差。  
在他的记忆和认知中，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯都是他所认识的最会为其他人考虑的一个人，缪拉敬佩这位比自己还要小上不少的马术运动员的情商和人格魅力，但是他有的时候也会忽略掉其实吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特一样，都还是年轻人的事实。所以奈特哈尔·缪拉盯着吉尔菲艾斯给他的回复看了大约三秒钟，才发现自己的这次临时出差可能不仅仅是要做一个体育记者，可能还背负了来自吉尔菲艾斯和安妮罗杰的重托。  
“你这次去伦敦也可以顺便看看那位杨博士是不是你所说的‘靠不住’的人，我和安妮罗杰也很好奇。”  
这一瞬间，奈特哈尔·缪拉产生了吉尔菲艾斯如果不是一个马术三项赛冠军的话一定会是一名比自己出色的记者的想法，不过这个想法也只出现了一瞬间而已。

“别忘了给你的车加油，你昨天说过让我提醒你的。”杨坐在沙发上抱着自己的平板电脑看论文，亚典波罗昨天晚上从编剧部回来之后对他说了不知道多少遍“提醒我明天一定要去给车加油”，因此杨在得知这位太阳报的大记者要在周末加班的时候，他想到的第一点就是要提醒亚典波罗去给车加油。亚典波罗站在楼梯旁边，手里抓着车钥匙和自己的外套，他回头看了一眼窝在沙发里和喜马拉雅猫看起来差不多的杨，说了句“我知道了”。  
“你晚上还会回家吃饭吗，啊……我换个问法，你几点能回来？”  
“不知道，温布利那边的发布会结束之后我得把稿件第一时间发出去，如果结束的早而且不堵车的话我就早点回来，怎么了？”  
喜马拉雅猫似乎看出来亚典波罗要出门了，跑到他旁边去亲昵地蹭着他的小腿。亚典波罗蹲下来，把车钥匙放到地毯上，伸手揉了揉元帅的后颈毛。“没什么，我有个朋友来伦敦了，他说想来家里坐一坐，可能一起吃晚餐。我在想你如果回来的早的话可以一起见个面。”  
亚典波罗一脸疑惑地看着坐在沙发里的杨，似乎图书馆的研究员刚刚宣布自己获得了本年度的伦敦马拉松冠军一样。“等一下，你是认真的吗，杨，请你的朋友到家里来一起吃晚餐？”  
“是啊，虽然我一直觉得去外面吃晚餐就挺好的，但是他说想来家里看一眼。”  
“你为什么不在昨天的时候就告诉我，我至少可以提前把屋子打扫一遍然后去超市买上一个冰箱的微波食品以防你下厨导致所有人都食物中毒。现在你的朋友可能会认为我和你一样都是完全不知道靠什么活到现在的奇迹了。”  
“你昨天回到家的时候简直就差把‘我想赶快睡觉’这句话写在脸上了，我觉得你应该向太阳报的总部抗议让你这样无休止地加班。不过每天靠着超市的三明治过活的人没有资格批评我做的饭。”  
“那又怎样，至少我有的时候还是会自己做三明治的，我只是太忙了没时间展示我的厨艺。我也不想加班啊，谁叫我的专栏没什么人看呢，就只能到处去找新闻，我在想干脆让总部把我派到莫斯科去好了。”  
“我会想你的，达斯提，想念你总是把自己锁在外面然后掌握了无数种跳窗户和撬锁的技能。”  
“谢谢你的赞美，我会顺便帮你申请俄罗斯国家社会政治史档案馆的职位的，你研究了那么多年的欧盟近代史，是时候把你的研究范围东扩到邪恶的红色国家了。”  
“达斯提，”杨的声音显得稍微严肃了一点，不是刚才那种谈论亚典波罗把自己反锁在门外而不得不跳窗进屋的语气，“如果，我只是假设，如果我有一天离开伦敦去了别的城市，你会不会……”  
“我会抢在你搬走之前搬到你要去的那个地方，然后你就会为了省事而继续和我一起合租了。怎么样，对我这个回答还满意吗？我得赶紧去给车加油了，要不然一会儿的新闻发布会绝对不会有好的座位留给我。”亚典波罗迅速地抱起元帅来亲了一口，然后抓起自己的车钥匙像一阵春日里的旋风一样出了门。杨听着从门口传来的关门声，叹了口气继续看自己的平板电脑屏幕。他还没有怎么想好要对自己的这位记者室友说自己要把小了九岁的男朋友带回家里吃晚餐这件事，当然，可能更棘手的是该怎么对这位记者先生解释自己的男朋友是荷兰的年轻国王。莱因哈特给他发了一条消息，看来法伦海特大使答应了把车借给他，但是他也不知道怎么对莱因哈特说伦敦一区的停车是个十分让人头疼的问题，可能法伦海特大使对他说过了，杨只能这样自我安慰。作为一个没有车的人，杨这次终于不能像往常一样看那些堵在路上和找不到停车位的人的笑话了。

“抱歉。”亚典波罗赶在迟到的边缘来到了温布利新闻发布会的现场，还好这次的媒体作为是提前分配好的，太阳报作为媒体鄙视链底端的报纸，亚典波罗发现自己被安排和德国图片报的记者坐在一起。他现在深深地体会到了安排这场新闻发布会的人的恶意，他们可能就是想看欧洲两大小报太阳报和图片报的对决。他找自己座位的时候自己的书包不小心蹭了一下这位图片报记者的电脑，他下意识地说了一句抱歉，并且希望这位可能会很较真的德国记者不要真的和自己较真。  
“没关系。”他听到了一句回复，当他坐下的时候他回头看了一眼坐在他旁边的图片报记者，看起来比他年轻一点，有着可爱的砂色头发和相似颜色的眼睛。在亚典波罗的刻板印象中，德国人的形象永远和那位在歌德学院工作的语言学专家华尔特·冯·先寇布先生联系在一起，并且与“可爱”这个词绝缘。而现在坐在他旁边的这位年轻的记者正把自己随身携带的皮面笔记本放在笔记本电脑的键盘上，同时有些紧张地咬着一支圆珠笔的笔杆。  
“很少见到有人会在笔记本电脑上放一个真的笔记本。”亚典波罗指了指对方的那个笔记本，德国记者有些紧张地合上了自己的那个皮面笔记本，并且把圆珠笔夹了进去。“图片报？来关注荷兰对英格兰的比赛？”  
“我在图片报阿姆斯特丹的记者站，上面派我过来跟进一下这场重要的比赛，毕竟是国王都要亲自出席的比赛呢。”年轻的记者抬起头来看着亚典波罗，脸上是一个有些柔和的笑容，这真的和亚典波罗的刻板印象里不一样，他真的没法想象这位德国记者和先寇布是一个国家的老乡。不过他转念之间想到了卡介伦，他自己是不愿意承认卡介伦和他一样都是英国人的。  
“我怎么没听说荷兰国王要来这场比赛，你们图片报的消息源准确吗？”  
“这不是图片报的消息源，是我自己的。”德国人放低了自己的声音，亚典波罗怀疑自己如果不凑到他的耳边就肯定会错过这些马上飘散在空气中的单词了，“我和莱因哈特国王有一些私交，而他现在就在伦敦。”  
“喔喔，你可要小心一点你的嘴，尤其是把这种消息告诉你的同行。说不定你哪天就会惹上麻烦。”  
年轻的记者浅色的眼睛看着亚典波罗，这位苏格兰人像是想到了什么一样，从自己的包里翻了半天翻出来自己的钱包，他在心里默默地发誓，从明天起，他一定要做一个把所有东西都收拾的井井有条的人，再也不会犯找不到钥匙和钱包这种低级错误。亚典波罗从钱包里抽出一张自己的名片，放到了图片报记者的键盘上。“达斯提·亚典波罗，我就职于太阳报。”  
“奈特哈尔·缪拉，嗯……原谅我没有带名片，就是你知道的那种最普遍的拼法。”缪拉把那张名片收到了自己的口袋里，他的浅色眼睛又一次盯着面前的电脑屏幕了。“我相信你不会因为我透露了这一点消息给你而给我找麻烦吧，信息是越流通越顺畅的，现在这个时代了我不相信还有人能拿到什么‘独家’。”  
“你说你和莱因哈特国王有一点私交，我倒是想起来我的朋友也见过你这位朋友，在你这位国王出席图书馆的活动的时候。”  
“是吗，那还是挺巧的。”缪拉简单地回答着，他不想谈论过多有关莱因哈特的私事，而就在这时莱因哈特给他发了一条消息，他对亚典波罗说了一声抱歉之后拿起自己的手机回复这位年轻国王给自己的消息。  
“奈特哈尔你要不要一起来杨这边喝杯茶，杨说他也很想见一下你。”  
缪拉盯着莱因哈特给自己发来的第一条消息，他的目光纠缠在那个名字上，虽然对方表现出了一点点诚意，但是他还是不能放心自己去相信这位杨博士是一位他值得信赖的人。“杨说他的朋友也是一位记者，你们可能会有很多共同的话题，我就想也许四个人见一面聊聊天是个不错的建议。”  
“谢谢杨博士的邀请，我还不知道什么时候这场新闻发布会能结束，如果我能在晚餐之前开完这场新闻发布会，我觉得这也是个可以接受的建议。”  
“到时候我会和你联系的，奈特哈尔，后天的比赛你会去现场报道吗，需要我给你一张包厢的球票吗？”  
缪拉刚刚回复了一句“我有媒体通行证”，这个时候荷兰队的教练和代表就走进了发布会的现场。缪拉不得不把自己的手机收起来，打起十万分的精神准备和身边所有的记者一起走入这场弥漫着硝烟味的新闻战场。而这个时候他真的没有心思思考杨威利是个什么样的人了，还有他那个记者朋友。  
所有的新闻发布会都是一场战役。缪拉抱着自己的背包站在温布利球场刚刚结束的新闻发布会现场外，地上的一点点水渍告诉他英国这个倒霉地方的倒霉天气又迎来了雨天，而且他并没有带伞的习惯。他觉得自己现在在外人眼中肯定像是一个丢盔弃甲的士兵，与自己的部队迷失了，陷入了敌人的包围。在叹了一口气之后缪拉看着自己手机屏幕上出现的莱因哈特的消息，“你如果方便的话，过来找我们吧，我向法伦海特大使借了他的车，我开车带你去杨那边。”他回复了一句“谢谢，我知道了。”之后把手机塞回到了自己的口袋里，并且开始思考自己该怎么去莱因哈特告诉他的这个地方。缪拉承认自己对这座城市一点都不熟悉，如果说让他选择公共交通工具，那么莱因哈特可能等到球赛开始也等不到自己了。  
“怎么了，钱包被人偷了，需要我替你去失物招领处吗？”缪拉抬起头，看见了站在他面前的太阳报记者，这位英国记者背着自己的双肩包，脸上挂着一个几乎看不出来的笑容。“哦，不，当然没有，谢谢你的好意。”缪拉知道这些英国人并没有多热情，亚典波罗可能只是在和他客套。“不过你能告诉我这附近怎么才能约到出租车吗，我现在要去市中心。”  
“下雨天你想在温布利这个荒郊野岭约出租车去市中心的话，不如我载你一程，反正我也得给我的朋友买一些东西。”亚典波罗的话让巴伐利亚小伙子有些惊讶，这可能是第一个提出要载一个德国人一程的英国人。缪拉仔细思考着这句话背后是不是有什么其他的意义，但是他也悲哀地意识到了现在这种情况下，亚典波罗可能给他提出了一个最优方案。  
“我不想麻烦你，不过……谢谢，你真的帮了我很大的忙。”缪拉也背上了自己的背包，那里面装着笔记本电脑、电源系统还有他的皮面笔记本，记者的大包可能都是由水泥做成的。“你知道……”他把自己的手机拿出来，打开地图输入了刚才莱因哈特发给他的那个地方，“这里要怎么去吗？”  
“当然知道，我经常去那里买东西吃，我要给你推荐他们提供的三明治。”  
“那真是太好了。”  
他跟在亚典波罗的后面朝着停车场的方向走去，外面真的下了很大的雨，可能在这个国家，最不缺少的就是这种突然出现的降雨。两个人把可能加起来有半个地球那么重的两个背包丢到了后座上，然后挤进了这辆曾经被卡介伦批评为“我和杨两个人都能把它抬走”的迷你小车的驾驶座和副驾驶座上。“欢迎来到伦敦，看你的样子也不是经常来。”  
“的确。”缪拉给自己系好了安全带，看了一眼亚典波罗贴在车里的一个贴纸，看起来像是一个学院或者大学的标志，但是他自己根本不会把阿姆斯特丹大学的标志贴在自己的车里。“我真的很少来英国，不过莱因哈特他倒是经常执飞阿姆斯特丹到伦敦的航线。”  
“你和荷兰的那个小国王的关系还不错，是吗？”  
“我们是校友，然后我很幸运地在他不是国王的时候就成了朋友，后来他成为了国王我靠着他的一篇专访拿到了现在的工作。”  
“听起来不错。”亚典波罗有些敷衍地说着，他对于君主之类的话题并不感兴趣，车子行驶在从温布利到市中心的路上，作为司机的亚典波罗现在真的很想攥着自己的那把钥匙祈祷路上不要堵车。“你住在哪个酒店，我应该直接把你送到酒店门口而不是超市的停车场。”  
“谢谢，但是我要去这里见我的朋友，他说他和他的男朋友会在那里等我去一起吃晚餐。”  
“看来今天晚上要招待朋友的朋友的可怜人不止我一个，但是为什么大家都会去那一家超市，伦敦明明多得是各种各样的超市。”  
“可能你和莱因哈特的那个大英图书馆的历史研究员男朋友一样钟爱那个超市吧。”缪拉的这句回答根本就没有经过自己的大脑，他说完之后才意识到自己刚刚承认了自己要见的朋友就是莱因哈特国王。在一阵沉默之后，亚典波罗的绿色眼睛看着他，眼睛里写满了疑问。“对不起，你说莱因哈特国王的男朋友是……大英图书馆的历史研究员？”  
“嗯……你可以当我什么都没说过，我不想明天太阳报的头版头条就是莱因哈特的这条绯闻。”  
“不，你误会我了，我不是想挖什么新闻，我只是……我的朋友杨也是大英图书馆的历史研究员，我以为他们图书馆只有他一个历史研究员呢。”  
这次满是疑惑的换成了缪拉，他们两个谁都没有意识到他们两个正在挖掘出一个能登上明天太阳报和图片报头版头条的新闻。“对不起，但是，你的朋友应该不是杨威利博士吧。”  
“啊他就是杨威利博士……不，等一下，你说什么！”亚典波罗差一点就踩了急刹车，缪拉被司机突然的反应吓了一跳，他开始怀疑自己会不会在这样一个雨天遭遇车祸了。“你说莱因哈特国王的男朋友是杨威利博士？！”  
“这是莱因哈特告诉我的，杨博士今天晚上想请我在他家里喝一杯茶。”缪拉知道他已经没什么必要遮遮掩掩了，西泰尔公关法则中明确地写到，现在最重要的就是说实话。“我也想见见这位国王陛下的男朋友是怎么样的一个人。”  
“但是杨他都没有告诉我！他只是说他的朋友来了伦敦！他从来都没跟我说过他有一个荷兰国王男朋友！”  
“那看来莱因哈特说的，杨的记者朋友就是你了，达斯提？”  
“他都告诉了那个小国王我是他的朋友，他居然没跟我说一个词！”  
缪拉知道，现在自己最好的选择就是闭嘴，然后他也真的这样做了。

“奈特哈尔说他一会儿就会过来了，你要知道，温布利那边可能有点远。”莱因哈特和杨站在离他们刚刚去的超市不远的地下停车场里，杨把买来的一些微波食品和他“可能”能处理的一些食物放到法伦海特大使借给莱因哈特的这辆车的后备箱里。“达斯提今天也在报道温布利的新闻发布会，也许他们两个已经见过一面了。”  
“可能吧。”莱因哈特低头看着自己手腕上的手表，这块新手表的指针明确地告诉他，离奈特哈尔·缪拉给他发消息说他一会儿就过来已经过去了快半个小时了。“也有可能是他堵车了。”  
“这个时间和这个天气伦敦的交通就是会一团糟。不如我们告诉奈特哈尔去旁边的茶馆找咱们吧，那里还稍微暖和一点。”  
杨的话还没有说完，他看见一辆眼熟的迷你车停在了离自己不太远的停车位上。如果他没有看错的话，那应该是亚典波罗那辆今天刚刚加了油的车。随后，从驾驶座那边出来的人也证实了他的这个想法。只不过他还看见另一位年轻人从他的副驾驶座上下来了，是个看起来比亚典波罗年轻一点的有着砂色头发和一张德国人脸的年轻人。  
“达斯提，我真是没想到你会在这里。我向你介绍一下，这是莱因哈特，是我跟你说过的，一会儿要去家里喝杯茶的我的朋友。”  
“杨威利博士，你有了这样一个荷兰国王做男朋友，你居然没有第一个告诉我！”  
“达斯提——”  
亚典波罗根本没有给杨把话说完的机会，他站在杨的对面，这一瞬间杨怀疑自己见到的是站在法庭辩护席上的卡介伦律师，而对方正在指控自己十恶不赦。“我不管你和谁谈恋爱，和荷兰国王也好和咱们那个该下地狱的首相也好，但是你不能不第一个告诉我！”  
缪拉走到了莱因哈特的旁边，他金发的朋友似乎听不太懂两个英国人在说些什么。“奈特哈尔，是路上堵车了吗？”  
“还好，只不过我搭车的司机比较激动。”缪拉耸了耸肩，决定继续当一个旁观者欣赏现在正在发生的一切。  
“我一直以为你喜欢比你年轻的人也就算了，结果你和这样一个比你小9岁的小家伙谈恋爱，他比尤里安也大不了几岁吧！”  
“莱因哈特，这位英国记者可能对你和杨博士的年龄差有些意见，我很高兴我不是唯一一个对这件事有意见的人。”  
如果奈特哈尔·缪拉知道自己说的这句话可能引发的后果，那么他肯定会保持沉默。但是他已经把这句话说出来了，那么他就必须要面对接下来发生的一切。不过他也收获了一些好处，比如几块特别好吃的蜜瓜。  
“对不起，请问你是不是对我的年龄有一些意见？”  
缪拉一直都知道荷兰人是一种比德国人说话还直、还不过脑子的存在，看看毕典菲尔特吧，他的舌头可能真的不受自己的大脑控制。但是这次他还是第一次听到莱因哈特用他那有些蹩脚的英语去和一个英国人吵架，这也算是值回了这次加班的票价。当然，还附赠达斯提·亚典波罗先生精彩的、充满了语法错误的用德语伪装的荷兰语对话。  
“难道我没说错吗，国王陛下，您今年多大？二十？二十一？”  
杨威利叹了口气，现在的情形已经完全超过了他的控制范围，他从超市购物袋里拿了一盒蜜瓜出来，走到了缪拉的旁边。“杨威利，很高兴见到你，缪拉先生。”他伸出了手，年轻的德国记者有些迟疑地握了握，“奈特哈尔·缪拉，我是莱因哈特的朋友。”  
“他对我说过你，我很高兴你已经和达斯提见过面了，我没想到他会这么激动。”  
他们两个一起看着在地下停车场里争论的两个人，并且不理解为什么一个荷兰人要说蹩脚的英语而一个英国人会说语法完全不通的荷兰语，最令人费解的是这两个人现在还在吵。  
“如果我把他们两个的对话整理一下，可能就是荷兰语A2教材和英语基础会话了。”阿姆斯特丹大学传媒学院的高材生缪拉发出了这样的感慨，他知道很多英国人基本上不会掌握第二门外语，但是像莱因哈特这样英语说不顺的荷兰人就太少见了。“我一直试图劝说达斯提多掌握几门语言，像你们这种职业还是很有必要的。”  
“没错，但是让我感到惊讶的是您的德语说的不错，杨博士。”  
“可能是因为这也是我工作的一部分吧，”杨笑了笑，递给了缪拉那一盒蜜瓜，“像莱因哈特一样叫我杨就可以，奈特哈尔，我猜你可能没怎么好好吃东西，达斯提总是说他从新闻发布会回来之后又累又饿。”  
“但是他现在看起来精神的不得了呢。”缪拉从杨手里接过这盒水果，杨说的没错，他现在真的是快饿死了。于是他撕开那层塑料包装，用盒子里的小叉子叉蜜瓜吃。“之前基本上没有人会这样和莱因哈特吵架，我们都很宠他，而奥贝斯坦首相总是单方面地说教。这对于莱因哈特来说也是头一回。”  
“原谅达斯提，他一家子都是记者。”  
两个人站在法伦海特大使的车子旁边，听着两个幼稚的家伙的争执，这可能比卡介伦议员的下议院质询首相还要好看。  
“杨当然应该把他和你这个小家伙谈恋爱的事告诉我，我认识他的时候你还不会骑马呢。”  
“所以你觉得自己三十多岁了就能对所有人指指点点了？”  
“有一天你也会变成三十多岁，小家伙！”  
“我觉得我看不下去他们这种没营养的争吵了。”缪拉已经吃完了那一盒蜜瓜，他决定去扮演一个伟大的调停者，当然也有可能是他现在是和这个争吵主题最不相关的一个人。他走过去，对着莱因哈特说了几句话之后朝着亚典波罗说了句抱歉。杨看着亚典波罗朝着自己的车子方向走过去，“杨，你要坐我的车吗？”  
杨认为自己可能陷入了一个进退两难的境地，但是这个时候缪拉是那个再次拯救自己的小天使。“杨博士，您把地址发给我，我会把莱因哈特安全送到的。”缪拉说着，坐上了法伦海特大使这辆车的驾驶座，莱因哈特有些不情不愿地坐上了副驾驶座，隔着前挡风玻璃看了一眼还站在那里的杨。

“非常好，杨威利博士，非常好，我还是不是你最好的朋友，和你合租了十年的室友，你的兄弟了！”  
“当然是，达斯提，我从来没说过你不是。”杨坐在亚典波罗的副驾驶座上，看着那个他们共同毕业的学院的标志，如果这个年轻人没有在学期开始之前在招租启事上看到了他和卡介伦出租房间的广告，可能现在这一切都会变得不同。“你一直是我的好朋友，某种意义上你是个总在给我惹麻烦的弟弟。”  
“但是你都告诉了你没见过的那个德国记者你有了那么一个荷兰男朋友，你却不告诉我。我真的不是想干涉你和谁谈恋爱，我只是觉得自己应该知道，然后你会和我分享这件对你来说应该是很开心的事”  
“我是准备今天告诉你的，我没想过瞒着你这件事。你之前一直在忙你的工作。”  
“你应该第一个告诉我！”开车的亚典波罗有些激动，他没意识到自己说话的声调都提高了几度。杨有些抱歉地看着正在看车的亚典波罗，但是他真的不知道该怎么做才能让正在气头上的记者冷静下来。“可能之前我真的没想好要怎么跟你们说。”  
“那你就应该直接对我们说——而不是让我从一个刚认识两个小时的德国人那里听来。”  
“这可能就是，我们谁都不会想到的意外吧。”杨试图把一切说的轻松起来，但是他并没有觉得事情有多少缓和，他又叹了口气，抓了抓自己的头发，他已经开始为即将到来的晚餐感到头痛了。


	3. Chapter 3

“所以，你准备怎么办？”  
杨从亚典波罗这辆坐时间长了腿一定会麻的迷你车的副驾驶座上下来，他揉了揉自己的头发，有些不解地看着锁好了车的亚典波罗，对方刚刚把这个问题抛给他。  
“嗯？你说什么？”  
“我的意思是，你准备和你那位男朋友，”亚典波罗故意在这个词上加重了语气，听起来倒像是在下议院里质询首相的卡介伦议员或者是在法庭上发难对方不怀好意的证人的杰西卡，“和你的荷兰国王男朋友怎么样，你是准备明天对全欧洲说，荷兰国王莱因哈特的男朋友就是我，很不好意思，我不是什么其他国家的皇亲国戚也不是什么商业巨贾，更不是电影明星，我只不过是个大英图书馆的历史研究员，我们瞒了自己的朋友好长时间自己的恋情，然后我们准备在明年结婚，是这样吗？”  
刚刚从自己口袋里摸出钥匙准备开门的杨听到这一大段堪比太阳报报道的巴以冲突幕后原因的论述，叹了口气。他拧开了这栋红砖小屋的白色大门，而亚典波罗还在他背后站着，双手揣在口袋里，脚边放着自己的双肩背包。  
“给我一个回答啊，杨。”  
“我就是不知道该怎么回答你我才什么都没说的，达斯提。”他在门打开的时候看到了从客厅跑到门厅来的元帅，杨像亚典波罗平时会做的那样蹲下来把喜马拉雅猫抱在怀里，大毛团亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脖子。“而且我觉得……”  
“但是你至少应该告诉我。”亚典波罗还站在那里，用脚无聊地踢着地上的一块小石头，不知道是谁家的花园里的石头被野猫或者野狐狸叼到这里来的。“我哪次谈恋爱不都会告诉你吗？”  
“可是你一次恋爱也没有谈过啊，你不是坚定的单身主义者吗？”  
“所以你知道！你知道我的一切因为我什么都对你说……但是……”他低头盯着那块小小的石头，杨站在门口，那只大毛球像一个奇怪的围脖一样趴在杨的身上。杨露出了一个有些无奈的笑，虽然亚典波罗已经快要三十岁了，但是有些时候这位太阳报的记者心理年龄可能和还在路上的莱因哈特差不多。  
“我们可能每一个人都有一些不知道该怎么说出来的事情在心里，我很抱歉让你以这种方式知道。”  
“这是你自己的理论，我说过我什么都会告诉你的，杨。”  
“包括你想去我家里过中国新年这件事吗，如果我不主动提起这件事的话，你准备在心里憋多久？”  
“杨！”太阳报记者的脸上有些发红，他抬起头看着站在门口的杨，像是把卡在喉咙里很久的话说了出来，“你是什么时候知道的？”  
“你应该多和你的姐姐们聊聊，她们一直都很关心你。”杨歪着头看着亚典波罗，“快点进来吧，一会儿奈特哈尔和莱因哈特该过来了。帮我把餐具准备好，可以吗？”  
刚刚还在杨的身上蹭来蹭去的元帅看到了走进屋来的亚典波罗，在杨的怀里挣扎着想要跳到亚典波罗那边。太阳报的记者从杨的手里接过他的大毛球，在元帅的脑袋上亲了一下。“我没说我原谅了你，真的，我准备记恨你一个星期。”  
听到这句话的杨笑了起来，他帮亚典波罗把那个可能装满了水泥的双肩包放到客厅去，给本身就狭小的门厅腾出了一些地方。“你还是小学生吗，达斯提，我以为你早就小学毕业了。”  
“我总算知道你每天晚上都在沉迷和谁聊天了，我只是以为你听了先寇布先生的话，准备当一个在线的‘人生导师’，给那些人生迷茫的年轻人指一条明路。原来你是在和那个在阿姆斯特丹的小家伙搞长距离恋爱吗？”  
“我要更正你一点，莱因哈特住在海牙。”  
“这不是什么重要的事情，杨威利博士，非常新潮，比我想象的要新潮很多。我以为你还会喜欢写信这种方式，不过你这省下了不少邮票钱。我可不想在打开信箱的时候除了信用卡账单水电账单之外还有一大堆你的情书。”  
“我不是你说的那种老古董，达斯提，还活在上个世纪四十年代。”  
亚典波罗把喜马拉雅猫放在水盆旁边，大毛球舔了两口水之后就跳到了餐椅上看着亚典波罗从橱柜里拿出盘子。那些不成套的盘子花花绿绿的，有些上面还有着可笑的花纹。“如果你活在上个世纪四十年代的话，可能你就得上战场了，杨。”  
“也许吧。”杨威利从冰箱里拽出了两瓶气泡水，他从超市买来的食物现在还在法伦海特大使的那辆车的后备箱里。现在，他开始怀疑缪拉是不是和法伦海特大使的车一样迷失在伦敦复杂的交通状况里了。他现在能做的也就是把餐具和饮料准备好，如果说缪拉和莱因哈特都能接受一点点苏格兰威士忌的话。“我研究了那么多年的欧盟近代史，我知道战争有多让人感到厌烦。不过我如果去战场的话，可能真的不是一个好士兵。”  
“但是我知道跟着你能够活下来，我如果活在那个年代……”亚典波罗用厨房纸擦着手里的叉子和汤匙，试图把那些没什么人用过的餐具擦出光亮来，“我也许就还是一个战地记者吧。”  
“我们应该庆幸自己没有活在那个时代，因为我们不一定有那么多的选择。”  
杨似乎还想说些什么，但是那些单词还没有从他的嘴里被说出来，他就被门铃的声音打断了。“我去开门。”亚典波罗放下自己手里的餐具，准备去门厅那边开门，还没等他挪动一步，他就被杨拦了下来。“还是我去吧，达斯提，我可不想和奈特哈尔一起在门口看你和莱因哈特再吵起来。”  
“我已经能预计到了，如果我和那个小国王再吵起来，你肯定会站在他那边，叛徒！”  
“不，达斯提，我不会帮你们两个中的任何一个的，我和奈特哈尔会把你们所有的吵架的内容整理下来，这样我们就能去出版一本初级英语课本和荷兰语A2课本了。”  
“我决定记恨你两个星期，杨！”亚典波罗冲着走向门厅的杨的背影说了这么一句，只是得到了杨的一个耸肩。元帅跳上了餐桌，面向着他伸了一个大大的懒腰。亚典波罗揉了揉元帅的后颈毛，但是大毛球伸出手小小地拍了他一下，似乎听懂了刚才亚典波罗要记恨杨两个星期这句话，因为在亚典波罗看来，这只喜马拉雅猫的黑色眼睛里的神色和杨刚才一模一样。

奈特哈尔·缪拉虽然来自于食物种类同样贫乏的巴伐利亚，但是好在他不是像莱因哈特这种从小有人给他做饭几乎没进过厨房的类型，多年的单身生活让他基本上能把超市里买回来的东西煮熟，然后成为一些还能咽下去填饱肚子的食物。所以当他看着莱因哈特和杨试图在厨房里把那些蔬菜丢进锅里煮一煮就拿出来的行为之后，及时出手制止了这两个人浪费食物的行为。“我建议你们还是好好地等着吧，莱因哈特，你真的不是安妮罗杰，你在厨房里一点用处都没有。”  
金发的年轻人从购物袋里拿走了一个李子，颇有怨气地啃了一口，缪拉看着自己朋友的这个样子，一边切那些蘑菇和甘蓝一边笑出了声。“我真的要反思自己的命运了，为什么我要在外出出差的时候还要给四个人做饭。”  
莱因哈特没有回答，依旧在那里啃着李子，可能是这个李子的口感真的不怎么样，他在吃了一大半之后就把剩下的一小半扔进了垃圾桶。杨在旁边把买来的蒜蓉法棍放进烤箱里，转动了烤箱的定时钮。因为刚刚亚典波罗大声地宣布，杨在厨房里制造的东西可以被称为“大规模杀伤性武器”。可能是结束了自己在厨房里的所有任务，杨站到了莱因哈特的旁边看着厨房里的巴伐利亚大厨忙来忙去，他突然有些愧疚感，毕竟缪拉是他邀请来的客人，哪里有让客人下厨的道理。  
“我觉得你一开始的提议太明智了，咱们真的应该出去吃晚饭而不是来你家看着奈特哈尔下厨。”  
“有些时候听我的建议没有错，莱因哈特，而且达斯提知道这附近所有好吃的餐馆。”杨回过头来看着站在他旁边的金发年轻人，看见莱因哈特的嘴角沾了一点点可能是刚才那个李子留下的紫色痕迹，他小心翼翼地帮年轻人把那一点紫色擦了下去。随后莱因哈特拽住了他的手腕，年轻人的手指在他的手腕上摩挲着，而杨就保持着这样的姿势没有动。  
“你们谁能告诉我今天晚上到底拿哪瓶酒出来？”  
亚典波罗的声音打破了可能是所有人都心照不宣的一个原则——有莱因哈特在的场合，所有人都要说荷兰语。但是亚典波罗这一句带着苏格兰口音的英语夹杂在厨房的荷兰语中，显得格外突兀。杨拉开了莱因哈特拽着自己手腕的手，说了句抱歉。年轻人看着他，脸上浮现出了一个微笑。莱因哈特凑过去，吻了一下杨的脸颊才让被亚典波罗喊了三声名字的人去客厅告诉太阳报的记者到底应该拿哪瓶酒出来。  
“我觉得我今天简直听到了我这辈子最多的荷兰语，奈特哈尔那个小伙子明明能说特别流利的英语，但是为什么你们都在叽里呱啦地说荷兰语，让那个小国王学会英语就那么难吗？”亚典波罗手里拿着两瓶威士忌，似乎是要让杨做出选择。杨指了指他右手里拿的那瓶，于是亚典波罗伸出手去把威士忌递给了他。  
“让莱因哈特学好英语可能比当时你在剑桥的时候学好法语还难，但是至少你还是一个语言学专业的学生啊，达斯提，只会说英语和蹩脚的法语也太不够格了吧。”  
“但是他是国王啊，不是每一个国王都被要求至少流利地说一两门通用的外语吧。”  
“你不能把他当成一个一般意义上的国王，他是莱因哈特，随后才是荷兰的国王。”

幸好杨和莱因哈特在商店里买回来了甜点，要不然奈特哈尔·缪拉可能就要遗憾地宣布，由于自己根本没有掌握任何烘焙的技能，今天晚上的餐后甜点就要被取消了。如果这句话被说出来，他很确定莱因哈特会不高兴，但是会努力掩盖自己的情绪装作自己什么都不在乎的样子。伦敦的商店里出售的纸杯蛋糕和柠檬挞虽然比不上安妮罗杰做的苹果派，但是总比宣布蒜蓉法棍就是今天的甜点要好。  
“杨，我有一句话一定要对你说。”亚典波罗是绝对不会遵守什么约定成俗的“莱因哈特在的情况下要说荷兰语”这一条规定，他大声地用英语说出了这句话，并且猜测莱因哈特能够听懂。他可能是喝威士忌喝的有一点多，莱因哈特也喝了一点，而一会儿要负责开车的缪拉则只是象征性地喝了一点气泡水和姜汁汽水。“你今天做的这件事还是太不够意思了，让我怀疑你是不是在报复我上个星期在睡觉的时候抢了你的被子。”  
就职于另一家欧洲知名小报的奈特哈尔·缪拉此刻展示出了自己作为一名记者的新闻敏感度，他看了一眼坐在自己对面的亚典波罗，对方手边的玻璃杯已经空了，而他明明记得在十分钟之前那里还是半杯加了冰块的苏格兰威士忌。他开始思考达斯提·亚典波罗说的这句话是什么意思，如果他对于这间二层的红砖排房的结构理解没有错误的话，这间排房在楼上至少是有两个房间的。  
“如果我每次都要报复你抢了我的被子的话，那么你要想想我得报复你多少次了，达斯提。”  
“我现在开始怀疑你是不是因为在中国新年的时候被你老爹催婚然后就和这个小家伙谈起了恋爱，杨，你这个决定真的是非常幼稚，你抛弃了我们的信仰，说好的六七十岁的时候还要做两个快乐的单身汉然后去伊维萨岛蹦迪呢？”  
虽然英语算是缪拉的工作语言之一，但是这并不意味着这位出生在巴伐利亚随后在阿姆斯特丹求学和工作的记者能够百分百理解亚典波罗这语速极快的苏格兰英语。缪拉认为他把这段话的大概意思猜了个七七八八，大意可能就是亚典波罗在怀疑杨威利是迫于父亲的压力才选择和莱因哈特谈恋爱，之前他们似乎说要去伊维萨岛蹦迪。缪拉承认自己也十分热爱伊维萨岛，但是他真的不理解谈恋爱和伊维萨岛蹦迪之间有什么不可调和的矛盾。  
“达斯提，如果我每次在新年的时候被我老爹催婚就要去和别人谈恋爱的话，那我老爹也就不会在上一个新年的时候让我赶快拿上身份证去和你结婚了。”  
“那是因为我对自己的信仰非常坚定，我不是那种会迫于亲戚压力就去随便坠入一段恋情的人。”  
“好……我们现在都知道你是坚定地信徒而我是一个叛徒了，达斯提，然后呢，你是要把我钉在十字架上吗？”  
“我记得你是个无神论主义者。我当然不会把你钉在十字架上，我准备在‘是，大臣’之夜上告诉所有人你叛变了我们的革命，并且让所有人对你的行为加以唾弃。”  
莱因哈特终于受不了现在餐桌上用英语开始吵架的两个人了，他从椅子上起来，悠悠地离开了餐厅。杨有些担心地看了一眼莱因哈特，当他看见年轻人只是去客厅里和猫一起玩了之后就又放心地将目光转移回了正坐在他对面怒气冲冲的年轻革命者身上。莱因哈特坐在客厅的地毯上，喜马拉雅猫窜过来，趴在他的腿上。金发的年轻人轻轻用手挠了挠大毛球的下巴，让这个大毛球在他腿上打了个滚。现在莱因哈特可以确定他的牛仔裤上肯定会粘上不少长长的猫毛了。  
如果不是出于对自己记者职业的极度热爱，奈特哈尔·缪拉可能现在也不会坐在餐桌旁喝姜汁汽水听两个人吵架了，他也想像莱因哈特一样坐在地毯上和猫一起玩耍。现在坐在他对面的亚典波罗已经开始翻两个人在剑桥时期的旧账，不得不说，这让在阿姆斯特丹读大学的缪拉意识到了英国的大学生之间的友谊可能和他理解的有一定的偏差。  
“你说你们两个现在只是接过吻又怎么样，杨威利博士，我记得你这辈子可能还吻过不止那个金发小家伙一个人，这一点上卡介伦议员有绝对的发言权。别忘了我这里还有打印出来的你们两个在酒吧热吻的照片。”  
“我觉得亚历克斯很可能会告你诽谤，达斯提，虽然我认为你们太阳报报道的任何花边新闻都相当于是官宣，但是亚历克斯很可能会打死也不承认。”  
“谢谢你对我们太阳报业务水平的认可，图片报一直都宣称他们才是欧洲第一小报，但是我觉得他们和我们之间的距离有十个阿姆斯特丹到伦敦那么远。”  
奈特哈尔·缪拉没说什么，他只是默默地又喝了一口姜汁汽水，对于亚典波罗的这种充满挑衅的话，他已经在心里想好了要怎么报复了。  
“你别忘了，亚历克斯手里还有你在游泳池里抽烟的那一套照片，我真是不知道你们这种互相存这种照片的意义在哪里。”  
“那一组照片的重点有两个，杨博士，”亚典波罗为了表达自己“要怨恨杨两个星期”的态度，已经把对自己学长的称呼从平时的“杨”换成了“杨博士”或者是“杨威利博士”，“第一，卡介伦议员和我在泳池里抽烟没错，第二，你为什么就忽略了接下来我就在泳池里吻了你这个重点呢？”  
一直沉默的缪拉终于忍不住笑了出来，他一边为自己的行为道歉一边就这个他们争论的问题发表了自己的观点。“达斯提，我觉得杨博士的重点没有错，在泳池里抽烟是应该绝对抵制的行为，毕竟水会把烟打湿的，那就抽不了了。你要知道，烟可不便宜。”  
这下杨和亚典波罗齐刷刷地看向了他们对面的缪拉，似乎这位巴伐利亚小伙子说出了一个宇宙的真理。杨和亚典波罗都在心里默默地算了一下自己的收入和烟草产品的价格，一个得出了“幸亏我不抽烟”的结论，而另一个则惊讶于自己一年花在烟草上的钱居然能让他在伊维萨岛蹦上一个星期的迪。  
缪拉在他们两个沉默的间隙看了一眼客厅里的莱因哈特，随后他也从椅子上起来走到了客厅里，因为他看到了他金发的朋友坐在地毯上、怀里搂着一个正在打呼噜的大毛球、靠在沙发上睡着了。  
“莱因哈特。”缪拉轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，那只喜马拉雅猫先醒了过来，叫了两声就要往缪拉的怀里钻，缪拉也不知道这个大毛球是从什么地方养成的这种爱黏人的习惯，他摸了摸猫的脑袋，等着年轻的国王醒过来。莱因哈特可能是感觉到自己搂着的猫的动作，不情愿地半睁开眼，“杨？我睡着了吗？”  
金发的年轻人伸手揉了揉自己的眼睛，他看到自己面前的是图片报的记者而不是图书馆的历史研究员的时候不好意思地说了一声抱歉。缪拉把他从地毯上拉了起来，喜马拉雅猫在沙发上找了一个舒服的地方继续睡去了。  
“也不早了，莱因哈特你是不是该回去了？”  
杨出现在了客厅里，在莱因哈特看来，房间的主人可能刚刚从一场激烈的战役中回来，虽然他也不知道亚典波罗和他吵架的内容，但是听起来不像是什么好事。他伸了个懒腰，听了那么久的两个人用英语吵架只能让他昏昏欲睡。  
“啊……是不早了。”莱因哈特低头看了一眼自己手腕上的手表，这是他上上个月刚在阿姆斯特丹买的，执飞阿姆斯特丹到伦敦的这条航线的好处可能就是他能在机场里多一点时间买点东西，这还是毕典菲尔特告诉他的。“你要送我吗？”  
“我能把你送到街口，如果你希望的话。”杨看着莱因哈特眼睛里的睡意，不过他真的没法让年轻的国王在自己这里留宿，他不想给法伦海特大使找任何的麻烦。“不过你如果想让我陪你回酒店的话，那我就带上交通卡。”  
“我可以送你回来，杨博士。”作为一个正直的巴伐利亚好小伙，缪拉主动承担起了也许并不属于他的责任，但是莱因哈特走过去给了杨一个拥抱之后告诉他也许送到街口就可以了。  
当杨把缪拉和莱因哈特送到街口回来之后，他看到了坐在沙发上抱着猫的亚典波罗，他无奈地看着自己的学弟，摇了摇头。而达斯提·亚典波罗同样不客气地做了一个夸张的“斩首”的动作，仿佛在控诉这个叛变了他们伟大信仰的“叛徒”。


End file.
